


Confessions & Tea Cups

by TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Dan comes home, madness and confessions ensure. (I'm rubbish at summary's I'm sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions & Tea Cups

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by The (Shipped) Gold Standard by Fall Out Boy, but I went down a different path that I was going to originally, I still kept the song in mind though the whole time, mostly, 
> 
> 'I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs,   
> But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me'

(Dan) Dan was drunk and alone. It was a Sunday night and Dan had been invited to go to a club by some of his old college friends. He wasn’t going to agree but he had nothing else planned and he kind of wanted to get away from Phil for a while.

Lately it had been getting harder and harder for Dan to stay around Phil. It wasn’t out of dislike, actually the complete opposite, Dan was hopelessly in love with the raven haired man. In the beginning it was easier for Dan to hide his feelings as they were only beginning to develop, but now that his feelings were so strong, it was becoming increasingly harder to hide. However Dan knew Phil would never feel the same way towards him.

He had spent his night in a far too noisy club, drinking way too much with people he hadn’t seen in over 5 years. The whole time he was there, there was a nagging in the back of his brain that wanted him to be with Phil, even though the small part of his brain that was still rational knew it was a bad idea.

Dan had decided that he didn’t want to be in the club with people he barely knew anymore, he wanted to go home to sleep or cry about Phil whichever came first. Even the thought of Phil made his heart ache, but the pain of not knowing would be better than rejection, wouldn’t it?

Somehow Drunk Dan had stumbled his way back to his and Phil’s apartment, thankfully he had got the right one, as he managed to open the door the alcohol racing through his body decided it was time for a sleep, so Dan fell face first onto the welcome mat.

The young man was roused from his sleep when he felt the cold breeze of the outside pick up to a wind. He was still tipsy, and the sleep made him groggy. He struggled to stand and lock the door, but he managed eventually. After what felt like a lifetime of stairs Dan made his way to the kitchen door before banging his head into the glass door, the sound it made echoed through the house.

The rational part of Dan’s brain knew tea was a good idea for how he felt right now, it was comforting and would make the effects of alcohol fade away quicker.

Mesmerised by the whirlpool of tea he had made in his cup, the chocolate eyed boy hadn’t noticed the man coughing behind him quietly to get his attention. But what after felt like forever to Phil, Dan turned around tea in hand, a smash of a mug could be heard milliseconds after.

 

(Earlier that evening~ Phil)

Phil was supposed to be having a quite night in without Dan, he had edit some of the next DanandPhilGAMES video, but he starting to get worried, he knew Dan would be out late if he was with friends, but that didn't stop the pit of worry in his stomach that wanted Dan home.

His mind began to fill with thoughts of what Dan might be doing with other people; to other people.

That sent a twang of jealousy through his heart, he knew he had feelings for Dan had from the very beginning, but he didn't think or entertain them too much as he didn’t want to jeopardise the relationship he had with his flatmate right now, he didn't even know if Dan was interested in men, let alone have feelings for someone like him.

Dragging him from his thoughts was the sound of someone walking into the glass kitchen door.

“Dan must be back” he thought to himself. Hulling himself out of bed he slipped on his slippers and made his way toward the kitchen. The older man suspected Dan was probably drunk; and when he saw him gawping into a mug of tea all suspicions were confirmed.

Phil didn’t want to shock his flatmate so he lightly coughed in an attempt to get his attention.

“Something must be super interesting in his tea” Phil thought to himself just before Dan turned around and dropped the oh so interesting tea, it collided with the floor with a smash.

Phil had jumped back to stop himself from getting hurt by any broken ceramic, but it seemed Dan was still standing in shock.

“Dan!” Phil said out of shock, to what he had done, but also to try and release him from his shocked state.

Phil got the dustpan and brush from behind the door and began to sweep up the tea drenched ceramic shards, leaving drunk Dan in his frozen shock.

Dan stayed in his state the whole time Phil had cleaned up the tea and mug from the floor as he grumbled about what Dan had done. He was kind of relieved about that as he wasn’t sure how much Dan had to drink or why he acted the way he did, and he wasn’t sure he could deal with that and cleaning at the same time.

The older man moved to his friend wanting to see the state he was is,

“Come on Dan, it’s looks like you need to go to bed”

Dan jerked away from Phil’s touch,

“Don’t touch me” Dan’s voice was slurred and he was obviously still heavily under the influence of alcohol, but that didn’t stop the fact that it was Phil’s turn to be stopped in shock.

 

(Dan)

The chipped blue eyed stranger was now staring at him with shock plastered on his face. Dan had pushed him back and wrapped his arms around himself. A stranger can’t touch him like that, no one can; apart from Phil.

The beautiful stranger chuckled, which just added to Dan’s confusion. He didn’t being confused, he just wanted to be safe in Phil’s arm. Tears started to mist over his eyes.

“Come on Dan, you need to go to bed, your clearly drunk”

“No Dan needs to find Phil” he replied and turned around letting the tears fall.

“Phil’s right here” the stranger said slightly annoyed, and Dan turned around with hope in his eyes, but the only person there was the stranger.

“You’re not Phil!” Dan said like an annoyed toddler who didn’t get their way,

“Yeah but you are drunk” the stranger retorted, equally childish, that made Dan giggle and stopped the tears from falling. ‘This stranger wasn’t bad’, drunk Dan decided.

“You do kind of look like him, he’s more beautiful though, he’s smart and kind and funny. And he’s so hot in his glasses! The things that man does to me” The strangers face flushed with a blush before Dan carried on, “We met online you know and I’m so glad I did meet him.” A smile had been slowly creeping across the strangers face as Dan talked about Phil, Dan didn’t understand why, it’s not like it was about him.

“Really how about I make us some more tea and you can tell me more about this Phil”

 

(Phil)

It was too late for this amount of different emotions. Phil ran his hand through his hair as the kettle boiled. So Dan did reciprocate his feelings, but he couldn’t exactly run into the lounge and tell him, Dan didn’t remember he was Phil! He needed to get Dan into bed without him accusing him of sexual harassment and think this all through.

Phil jumped at the kettles angry beep.

He carried the tea carefully into the living, not wanting to be cleaning up anything else tonight.

He had left Dan on the sofa, and he had pulled a blanket around his shoulders, which Phil knew he was upset. The blanket was bobbing up and down indicating to Dan’s silent sobs.

Phil quickly put the mugs on the big table and rushed to Dan’s side, he tried to put his arm around Dan but was pushed away again.

“I told you” a sobbing Dan said through tears, “I have a *sniff* a *sniff* I don’t know what he is but I love him and couldn’t do that to him”

“Dan” He said hoping the younger man would look at him, as soon as the younger boy’s eyes met his he felt like he was melting in a sea of chocolate, he wanted Dan to be sober and so he could tell him how he felt. “Dan, I promise that nothing bad will happen if you tell Phil that you love him”

“You sure?” Dan said more tired than drunk now

“Yes, he told me himself” Phil said looking Dan straight in the eyes, making sure he was absolutely sure that Phil’s answer was genuine.

“I’m sleepy” Dan said rubbing his eyes like an adorable toddler, seemingly completely forgetting the conversation he was just having with Phil.

“Alright, well if I promise not to do anything will you follow me to somewhere where you can sleep?”

Phil could see Dan was trying to study his face to see if he was trustworthy, after a minute or so Dan nodded and agreed to follow him.

Phil took Dan to his room as he wanted to keep an eye on him, and partly because he wanted to be there when he woke up. Phil let him borrow some pyjamas as he knew Dan in this state wouldn’t want to just sleep in boxers like he normally does.

Dan slid himself into bed,

“Dan stills wants tea” he said almost asleep.

“Okay I’ll go get it from the table wait here” Phil replied lovingly, not wanting to do anything but stroke the younger ones head in comfort.

When he returned with two mugs in hand, Dan was fast asleep.

 

(Dan)

When he woke up, the first thing Dan realised was the pounding headache he had. Then he realised how warm he was, why was he wearing pyjamas?

Wait.

There was an arm around him. 

Breathing slowly he turned over with his eyes tightly closed. He slowly opened one, and then the other in relief, it was Phil. Panic began to rise again.

Phil.

He couldn’t remember anything about last night, why did he wake up in Phil's room, had something happened with Phil that he didn’t know now?

Phil shuffled in his sleep and pulled his arms around Dan tighter. Dan couldn’t deny how right this felt, him in Phil’s arms. He wanted to wake up like this every day, just not so bloody warm, jeez why had Phil put him in his pyjamas. He tried to very carefully pull out of Phil’s arms, but as soon as he tried to pull away Phil’s grip became tighter.

Dan looked at Phil unimpressed even though he knew he couldn’t see it.

A smiled creeped across Phil’s face,

“I can feel that look Dan but you’re not leaving this bed”

Phil’s eyes flew open in shock and his arms flew off of Dan’s figure, Dan instantly felt a loss around his middle and wanted Phil’s arms back. He looked at Phil in confusion.

“Shit. Dan I’m so sorry you probably don’t even remember last night do you” Phil put his head in his hands in embarrassment.

Dan pulled Phil’s hands away from his face so he would look at him,

“Phil I can’t remember anything about last night could you explain” Dan said sincerely.

After Phil had put his glasses on and explained last night, and they laughed a bit throughout the story which lighted the dense mood that had been created,

“Phil, what I said it was all true, and by the way I woke up I think you return my feelings, well I hope so, otherwise” Phil shut Dan up by pressing their lips together. After getting over the initial shock Dan kissed Phil back with all the love and passion he could. He wanted the raven haired man to know exactly how strong he felt about him. Phil snaked his arms back around Dan’s waist, but Dan pulled back abruptly.

“what’s wrong?” Phil asked,

“Sorry” Dan started apologetically, which made Phil’s face fall, “no, no not that this was a mistake or anything, I’m just way too warm in your stupid pyjamas.” Phil giggled which made Dan’s heart flutter.

“Howell stripping in my room after just one kiss, bit forward don’t you think” Phil replied.

“Well I’m sorry Lester, but you are just too hot in your glasses, I couldn’t handle myself” Dan retorted mocking a dame fainting, which earned him another giggle. Crawling back into bed he pulled Phil closer to him.

“I know this is quite a forward thing to say, but I love you Dan have for a very long time and always will” Phil said with so much sincerity and intensity it made Dan swoon internally.

The younger man put his mouth to Phil’s eye and whispered,

“I’ll let you into a secret, I love you too” Dan pulled Phil in to another kiss, this one was slower and more loving.

 

6 months late Phil proposed to Dan, though a waterfall of tears Dan said,

Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Please check out my tumblrs:   
> http://jollyrogergirl.tumblr.com/  
> http://jollyrogergirlfanfics.tumblr.com/ (Only just made this one!)


End file.
